<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Springtime Sparring by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343427">Springtime Sparring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Polyamory, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent watches Auguste and Damen spar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auguste/Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Springtime Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts">pleurer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurent in watching Auguste and Damen fight playfully. How have they come since the days when they were thirsting for each other’s blood on the battlefield! Laurent admires the competence of his two lovers, both of them smiling with confidence, pale pink petals of cherry blossom caught in their hair and armor. The younger prince allows Nicaise to feed him a sweet honeyed date as his lovers finish their spar without a clear victor and turn to him.</p><p>“What makes you smile so dreamily, Laurent?”, asks his brother, and Laurent realizes that he is smiling indeed.</p><p>“The world is just perfect”, he replies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>